A New Beginning
by Cagalli-01
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli get engaged. Patrick sends two certain people to kidnap our hero. Was made because of Civic's Class! Another story that is related to this one is made be Lacus01.


**A New Beginning**

Space. Space is a wondrous place. Everything so peaceful. Until a war started between the Superiors and the Naturals. None of the Superiors wanted Naturals alive except for three people. Athrun Zala, Lackus Clyne and Kira Yamato. These three Superiors have people they care about who are Naturals. On the other hand, Patty Zala, the chairman of Zaft, which is the leader of the Superiors, does NOT. Chairman Zala thinks that all Superiors are better, greater than the Naturals.

The Prince of Zaft had navy blue hair, emerald eyes, tall, handsome and was very kind. His father on the other hand was not. He was cruel to some of the people that worked around him. He couldn't even let go to what happened on Janus 7. The Prince could but he still missed his wonderful mother. During the war, which started after Bloody Valentine (Janus 7), the Prince met a girl who had blond hair, auburn eyes, and was pretty tough. Her name was Cagalli Yula Attha, she was a Natural but was Princess of the Nurtural country, Orb. The Prince took a liking to Cagalli, but if his father found out he would surely kill her, since he was a Superior and she was a Natural. He couldn't let this happen. So he abandoned his father's side and joined his love.

"I want to know everything that is happening with that retched boy of mine and what he is doing!" hollered the Chairman.

"Yes, Sir! We'll get a spy on it right way Sir." said a soldier while he saluted then walked toward the door, but stopped in front of it.

"I just don't want any spy. I want the best." With that said, the soldier left.

It was a perfect, exciting day. The Prince of Zaft was getting ready for his 'Big Date' with his beloved Princess. Athrun had been waiting for this day for the hole week. Today was the day that he was going to propose to his beloved Cagalli.

Night finally came and Athrun was starting to look a little nervous as he was walking closer to Cagalli's door. Once he reached the door, he knocked a couple of times and walked in.

"Cagalli, I'm here!" he yelled as he closed the door behind him.

"Ok, I'm almost dine!" Cagalli called from the other room.

It was about five minutes before she came out. She was wearing a sky blue spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees in the front an a bit longer in the back. Her short blond hair tied with ribbons at the sides. She was gorgeous.

"You don't have to look at me like that, Athrun. The damn maid made me wear this hideous dress."

"Don't say that." Athrun walked over to her and embraced her. "Because you look like an angle." he whispered lovingly in her ear, making Cagalli turning a brilliant shade of rouge.

"Ok, that's enough, Athrun, let's go." Athrun took her hand and led her to his corvette and drove to their destination.

Athrun took Cagalli out to dinner, then to a park. It had the most wondrous water fountain anywhere. It was finally the time to do this. Now was the time. He brought her to the fountain and sat down on the edge. They sat there for a couple of minutes, looking at the moon and the starless sky. Cagalli started to shiver under the cooling temperature. Athrun noticed and draped his over coat on her shoulders, then gently pulled her closer to him and pulled her into a long embrace.

"Cagalli, could I ask you a question?" he whispered trying not to ruin the moment that they were sharing.

"Anything." she whispered back to him. Athrun let go of her and knelt before her.

"Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, me precious rose, will you marry me?" Athrun asked as he opened an apple green velvet box that held a Jade ring with little emerald jewels around it. Cagalli was waiting for this day, but she couldn't answer him. Her mouth became dry at the question. But said whatever came to mind.

"Athrun, I told you not to call me that." Athrun suddenly felt weird. He wasn't looking for that type of answer. He felt broken inside and his eyes showed it all to her, and she saw it. "Oh, I'm sorry, Athrun, I didn't mean to hurt you." Athrun got up from the ground and started to walk away but got held back when someone grabbed his wrist. "Athrun . . . wait, please." she then let go of him and he turned around not looking at her, still broken. "I will marry you, Athrun. I was just referring to the word 'Princess'. You know I don't like being called that." Then he looked at her.

"So you will marry me?" he said with a touch of sadness. Cagalli walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Athrun. I will marry you." she stated assuringly. Athrun felt the pain that had been there fade away. He wrapped his arms around his now fiancee and pulled her into a loving kiss.

Not to far away from the loving couple, a person was hidden in a near by tree, watching everything that was happening. Once the couple left, the hired spy whipped out his cell phone and called Chairman Patty Zala.

"Chairman Zala here." the phone spoke.

"Yes, chairman, I found out what your son, Athrun is up too."

"Then spit is out, I'm not paying you to chit chat."

"Well, the Prince just finished proposing to the Princess of Orb. Sir." There was a big pause on the other end of the phone. Patty was just sitting there, not moving, like in a trance, not a normal trance but in a trance full of rage. His so called son just proposed to a Natural. They were Superiors! Didn't that mean anything to him. "Sir?" the spy asked which ended the Chairmans thoughts.

"He's is no son of mine. He is a traitor to us and our country! He shall be punished for his misdeeds!" he yelled angerly and hung up his end of the phone.

The Chairman then paged in two soldiers that were indeed trustworthy to do his services. A couple of minutes passed since he paged the two people when they walked into his office. Raww le Klueze was the closest and had a higher rank than Yzak Jule who was behind him. They both saluted to the Chairman before Raww le Klueze spoke.

"What did you need , Chairman Zala?"

"I need one of you's to kidnap Athrun Zala and his former fiancee."

"So you want the Pink Princess too?"

"Yes, I do."

"But why Lacus Clyne, Sir?" Yzak asked.

"Don't question the Chairman's orders, Jule!"

"Yes Sir. Sorry Chairman Zala." With a last salute they left the office to do their job.

The next day was just as nice as the last. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was just glorious. Today was nice enough for Cagalli to visit her twin brother . So Athrun and herself left the house and drove to Kira's. Once at the house, Cagalli knocked a couple of time and walked in.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked as she waited for him to get his ass into the house.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for him to answer the door first?"

"I do this all the time, Athrun, so don't worry about it." So listening to his fiancee, he walked into the house and she closed the door behind him. We kicked off our shoes and headed toward the livingroom. We stood at the entrance for close to two minutes shocked. Then Cagalli walked up so close to the kissing couple keeping a distance of two inched from their faces. "Ahem!" she coughed.

Suddenly the two jumped back away from each other. The two looked shocked from the interruption. Once the two settled down she strange girl started to talk.

"Athrun!"

"Cagalli!"

"Lacus!" they introduced each other except for Kira who everyone knew.

"So, Cagalli, why are you here?" Kira asked.

"I think it was a good thing we were coming here to tell you how Cagalli and I feel about each other." The pink haired girl went into shock once more at Athrun's words.

"How did you guys meet?" Kira asked another question.

"Well, Cagalli was trying to shoot me because I'm the son of the leader of Zaft."

"Cagalli! I thought you were a pacifist." Kira said surprised. "You're the leader of Orb after all."

"Good point, that does change a person's view." replied Lacus.

"I'm glad that we both found someone we could care about, before we got married." Athrun said.

"What! Your getting married too?" Lacus asked them.

"Ya, Asuran just proposed to me last night." Cagalli raised her left hand showing Lacus the beautifully cut Jade ring with little emeralds around it.

"That's one beautiful ring. When are you going to get me one Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Whenever I can afford it." said the blushing Kira. "In the next week or two." he murmured.

"What did you say?" Lacus asked.

"So, since it sounds like you two are engaged too. How about we have a double wedding?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, at least it's getting all the celebrity shots out of the way quickly!" Kira said. "I hate publicity!"

They all walked into the kitchen and grabbed a seat, each of them beside their loved ones, and discussed future wedding planes. About halfway though Kira and Athrun stared to drift off, when Cagalli and Lacus started to talk about entrees. Then about two hours later Cagalli dragged a sleeping Athrun to the car leaving Lacus to tend with Kira.

"Wake up sweety." Cagalli whispered sweetly in his ear and shaking his shoulder.

"Are we there yet Mommy?" moaned the sleeping Athrun. Cagalli just dropped dead. Anger flared in her. She took a couple of steps away from her vehicle and literally screamed as closed to his ear as she can.

"**I"M NOT YOUR FUCKING MOTHER, ATHRUN ZALA!**"

Athrun woke up so fast that he fell out of the vehicle and flat on his face.

"Awwww man." Athrun mumbled as he picked himself off the ground. "Why did you go and do that for, Cagalli?"

"Well, let's see. . ." Cagalli brought her forefinger to her chin as if she were thinking. "Oh, I know, it's because you called me **MOMMY!**" she said angerly.

"I'm so sorry Cagalli, but I hope you realize when we have kids they are going to call you that."

"Ya, well until then, Don't. Also just for that you can sleep at your house, Darling, and walk there too." She had a scary grin on her face. Athrun knew that if he didn't do what she said he would never and I mean NEVER be able to get in the same bed again. So they both went their separate ways, Athrun walking to his house and Cagalli stepping in her's. This was one weary night.

As he was walking down the street, a van of some type was following him. A black van, no headlights, interior lights or sound was coming from it. This van stopped a little way behind Athrun and a dark figure stepped out of it holding some sort of weapon.

The dark figure crept behind Athrun slowly and quietly, so his Superior ears wouldn't be able to hear him. The figure grew closer and closer to Athrun, readying his weapon. The dark figure raised their weapon and clubbed him hard on Athrun's head. He fell to the ground unconscience. Then the figure grabbed the limp Athrun and Carried him to the black van. Then they drove off.

During the drive, Athrun woke from his unconscienceness. The first thing he realized was that he was bound to the side of the moving vehicle and that he was gaged.

"Were almost there, Sleeping beauty." The dark figure said taking another weapon that was beside him and once again knocking Athurn unconscience.

The van found it's destination and the dark figure stepped out of the van carrying the unconscience Athrun over their shoulder and into the building.

He carried Athrun to an office door, where a secretary held it open for him.

"Ah, Mr. Jewel, it's a pleasure of having you back."

"Here's Athrun Zala, Sir." Yzak said as he through Athurn on the ground, saluted and left the Chairman's Office.

After a couple of minutes had passed, the unconscience Athrun woke up from his deep slumber once again. He was no longer gaged or bound and found himself in front of his father.

"Good evening Athrun." The Chairman spoke evilly.

Athrun looked at the man sitting at the desk at the front of the room. "Father?"

"I am not your father, Athrun."

"What the hell are you talking about? Because all of a sudden your not my father anymore. What the fuck did I ever do to you?" Athrun yelled angerly, you could literally see steam blowing from his ears.

"Well, let's see . . . You disgraced us Superiors. By getting engaged with that Natural of a girl, Cagalli Yula Attha." Patty got off his chair and walked behind Athrun, his back toward the door.

"How the hell did I disgraced our race? All I did was fall in love with her and ask her to marry me. You can't stop yourself or anybody for that matter, who you love. You just can't. It's impossible. It doesn't matter if you're a Superior, a Natural, if it's your religion or your color. You can't stop everything, Father, because in this lifetime or any lifetime you won't be able to kill every Natural in the world You can nuke everywhere but people will still survive. They will find away to live through it and they will survive!"

Half way through during the rant, the Chairman's door opened slightly revealing Lacus Clyne holding a 9 mm pistol in her right hand. Athrun looked passed Patty for a few seconds, looking straight into Lacus's eye's while still talking to his father.

Lacus's gaze left his and focused on Chairman Zala, lifting the pistol and aimed it at his head.

"NO!" Athrun yelled as Lacus pulled the trigger of the gun. She dropped it after the Chairman fell to the ground , blood surrounded his body.

"I'm sorry, He never would have let you marry Cagalli. She's a Natural. It was for the best. He would have killed you and every Natural as well as any Superior that opposed him. You know that Athrun."

"He would have tried, but would have eventually died. Like now."

Lacus went up to Athrun and hugged him. Then they left the building using the shadows and slipped into the night.

Two ½ weeks Later

Two couples stood at the alter with a priest in front of them outside. Sakura blossoms flowing in the wind, falling down to the ground. It was a lovely scene to see. The couples said their vows, exchanged rings and the men kissed their newly wed wives. Leaving the ceremony to their reception where they danced all night long.

_**The End**_

A/N: This is another story for school, I hope you like it though. There is another side to this story. It's about how Lacus got to Patty's Office and so on. Lacus01 is writing it. It should be up to soon and when it is I will put the address at the bottom of the page. Please Read and Review!


End file.
